Pinky and the Brain: Snowball Credits (1996)
"Snowball" Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producers Peter Hastings Rusty Mills Written by Wendell Morris Tom Sheppard Peter Hastings Directed by Audu Paden Associate Producer Barbra J. Gerard Story Editor Peter Hastings Music by Richard Stone Casting & Voice Direction by Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Maurice LaMarche as The Brain Rob Paulsen as Pinky Also Starring the Voices of Roddy McDowall as Snowball Frank Welker as Board Member Storyboards Tony Cervone Enrique May Neal Sternecky Johan Klingler B.G. Key Design Robert Harand Alex McCrae Hugh Pettibone Model Design Steve Aguilar Rogerio Nogueira Mark Rubinchik Neal Sternecky Mark Zoeller B.G. Paint Greg Battes Checking Supervisor Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Karl Jacobs Bunty Dranko Howard Schwartz Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ana Durand Slugging Bill Knoll Herb Moore Greg Reyna Sheet Timing Jeff Hall Bill Knoll Greg Reyna Title Cards Bryan Evans Ink & Paint Supervisor Bunny Munns Mark Up Kim Dahl Lisa Leonardi-Knight Sharon M. Raymond Valerie Walker Painters Tina Marcaccio Eric Nordberg Don Shump Color Key Kathleen I. Evans Kathryn Gilmore Robin D. Kane Pamela Long Bunny Munns Cathy O'Leary Linda Redondo Britt Teegarden B.G. Color Correction Ernie Pava Christopher Staples Post Production Supervisor Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall Videotape Supervisor Jay Weinman Editor Al Breitenbach Assistant Editors Bradford Keatts Susan Odjakjian Negative Cutting Mary Nelson-Duerrstein ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Sound Readers Brad Carow Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Recording Facility Monterey Post Production Re-Recording Engineers Harry Andronis Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Recording/ADR Engineers Harry Andronis Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Pat Rodman Sound Effects Robert Hargreaves Dialogue/ADR Editors John Hegedes Mark Keatts Pat Rodman Assistants to the Senior Producer Bobbie Page Kathryn Page Music Editor Tom Lavin for MX Editying, Inc. Orchestration Ron Goldstein Music Preparation Sean M. Hickey Sinciput: The Forhead Videotape Supervision Scott Williams Prod. Administrators Chuck Ansel Maria Womack Colorist Mike Williams Online Editor Ray Clarke Laboratory Services C.F.I. Post Prod. Facilities The Post Group Warner Bros. Video Operations Digital Production Alan G. Brown for Animated F/X, Inc. Recording Administrator Leslie Lamers Archives Supervisor Geno DuBois Post Prod. Assistants Richard Freeman Pamela MacLaren Voice Over Assistant Erin Keeler Production Assts Barbara Bartz Don Devine Shaun McLaughlin Lisa Melcombe Tristin Roesch Thomas Shalin Ralph Soil Animation Services Akom Production Company President: Nelson Shin Animation Supervisor: Gary Scott Production Supervision Ken Duer Joey Franks Christopher Keenan Clive Nakayashiki Liza-Ann Warren Production Management Tim Sarnoff Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. © 1996 Warner Bros. All Rights Reserved County of first publication United States of America Warner Bros. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Animation A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:Warner Bros. Television Animation Category:End Credits Category:The WB Television Network Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:HBO Max